


twin skeletons

by canonlytrans



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: "Room for one night."





	twin skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> the following is really bad and i'm sorry.

“Our first mission… and we're dropping off a fucking package. This sucks.”

Jake leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the dash. “Yeah, _so_? Better than getting stuck on cleaning duty. I mean, check out this view. We're just flying cross country to deliver some supplies.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Mike replied, glancing over at him. The light coming in through the thick glass cast a halo around him, illuminating him like a painting. He looked away, focusing on flying. “I dunno, just wish we had something more… important.”

“It's our first mission. You really think they'd send us somewhere that's not safe?”

“No.”

“Me neither. Just think - after this, we get drunk as fuck and play cards or something.”

“Mhm.”

Jake grinned, and Mike's stomach burned. Every _fucking_ time. Every single fucking time he gave that crooked smile, and Mike couldn't help the shit feeling inside him. He hated it, but it wasn't like it was going away.

The first half went as planned - they dropped it off, then climbed back in the plane to return to the base. They sat in quiet, with occasional small talk or jokes. Mike kept glancing sideways at him, praying that feeling would subside, but when he looked over and Jake looked right back at him, not at all like he usually did, his breath caught in his throat. Jake's eyes met his, and that stupid fucking _smirk_ and then he said, his voice low, “What's wrong?”

“I -”

And then the sun hit the windows and lit up Jake and it was like the world stopped working. A million years passed in that split second and then Jake was leaning forward, and he climbed out of his seat and straddled Mike, grabbing the collar of his shirt and his lips crashed against his.

It was rough and not at all like Mike had imagined (because, _yeah_ , he'd started imagining it) - and Mike collapsed into him, his fingers on Jake's legs, and Jake deepened the kiss before his teeth grazed Mike's mouth and he groaned into him. Jake ground against his legs, creating friction, and he could've come then and there and _shit they were in a plane what the fuck was he thinking_?

Something beeped and Jake pulled back, face just as flushed as Mike was sure his was.

“You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that,” he said, his voice deeper than usual, and Mike's heartbeat sped up.

The rest of the flight was agonizingly slow, like time had stopped completely. They passed over towns below, and Mike didn't even think, he just turned to Jake and said, “Let's stop. For the night.”

Jake's look sent shivers down his spine. “Okay. I'll… call in, let them know we're stopping.” And he did, and they landed, and found the nearest motel, and Jake slammed down a fifty on the desk. “Room for one night.”

“Huh,” replied the lady behind the desk. She didn't say anything else, just handed them the key, and Mike's stomach practically flipped inside him. They stepped back outside, found the room, and Jake inserted the key in the lock and -

Well, it wasn't luxury at all. Hundreds of people had probably stayed in here. The paint on the walls was chipping. But then Jake slammed Mike against the door and he stopped caring how the room looked. He'd have bruises the next day, but fuck if he cared. No, Jake's mouth on his was enough. Mike's fingers wound through his hair, and when Jake's teeth grazed his neck, he gripped too hard and Jake yelped, which quickly became a moan, so he grabbed at the back of his shirt instead, the fabric balling in his hands. They collided with TV stand, almost knocking it over, stumbling back until Jake broke the kiss for a second, his fingers on Mike's shirt.

“Shit. Too many buttons,” he groaned, close enough that Mike could feel his cock pressing against his leg. “Mind helping?”

It took a few seconds before Mike's shirt hit the floor, and Jake's mouth pressed against his collarbone, sucking on his skin before it hit Mike what he was doing. (Do you really care? _No_.) Jake pulled away and yanked his shirt off, and Mike's eyes flickered across his bare skin.

“God -”

“ _Jake_ ,” he said, and Mike laughed, his hands fumbling with the buttons on Jake's jeans. Jake kissed him again, more aggressive, biting down on Mike's lip, sending him groaning. “I've -” His mouth on Mike's neck, “- wanted _this_ -” and moving lower, across his shoulders, “- for so fucking long -” and then down his chest, “- it _hurts_.”

“Why didn't you -”

“You're my best friend,” he said, eyes meeting Mike's. “Why didn't _you_?”

Mike pushed down Jake's pants, feeling him through the stiff fabric. “Couldn't. Scared.”

“Me too.”

(What's this gonna mean?)

Jake's hands were on Mike's hips, and then pulling his pants down, then his boxers. He felt bare, exposed, and he nervously stepped back.

“S’wrong?” Jake asked.

“It's been a while.”

(You're my best friend.)

“You're wonderful,” Jake said, and took his hands, leading him towards the bed, the change in attitude near tangible. “I'll prove it.” He pushed him down, then sank to his knees, kissing Mike's thighs, slowly, tantalizingly moving up, his mouth and tongue doing all the right things, every single swipe of his tongue, the hint of teeth... He involuntarily parted his legs further, pushing his hips against Jake's face.

“Shit,” he gasped, and he could feel Jake grin against him before his tongue circled the tip of his cock. He grabbed the sheets, tighter and tighter until they were coming right off the corners and he came, vision blurring, Jake's name spilling from his lips until long after it'd passed. And then Jake was on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed. “ _Holy shit_.”

“You taste so good,” Jake groaned, wiping off his lips, making Mike's stomach twinge. “Fuck, Mike, I _need_ you.”

“Then have me.”

Jake's lips curled into a smirk, and he pushed his own boxers off, letting them fall to the ground, and Mike couldn't help but grind his hips up against him until Jake was breathing so heavily Mike was sure it hurt. “You're a fucking tease.”

“Fuck me.”

“One second -” And Jake grabbed his pants from the ground, pulling a metallic wrapper out of his pocket. “Don't want to do something stupid.”

“Lemme help,” Mike said, moving closer, the tiny space between them somehow too large. He grabbed the condom from him and helped get it on, his own fingers touching Jake's skin a bit much, and Jake shuddered in response. Mike kissed him, softly and hesitant, then Jake returned the kiss and smiled against his lips. Mike pulled back, landing on the bed with a thump, Jake on top of him before he could comment, spreading his legs with his knees, and pushing into him, rocking forward, grabbing his legs and lifting them up slightly so his ankles landed on Jake's hips. Mike pressed them against his shoulders, using the leverage to pull him closer, his nails on Jake's back, digging in a little too hard and Jake moaned, his eyes sort of fluttering, and Mike pressed his knees against Jake's chest until he hit the right spot and Mike came, sputtering all over Jake's chest, his entire body spasming and growing dark, like he could see stars.

Apparently that was just enough for Jake, too, because he came with a groan. Mike grabbed Jake's hand, yanking him towards him. He fell onto the bed with very little effort, and just as much grace.

“Jesus Christ,” Jake muttered, turning towards Mike, licking his lips, “you're so damn amazing, you know that?”

“Fuck off,” Mike groaned, burying his face in Jake's chest. “You sound like a fucking porn star.”

Jake's fingers ran across his shoulder blades, down his back. “I take back everything I ever said about how fucking horrible Arachnid is.”

“Kiss me again,” he replied, propping himself up by his elbows.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” said Jake, grinning.

And he did.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows, and Mike burrowed closer into the sheets. Jake lay right behind him, his arms wrapped around Mike's waist. Hesitantly, Mike turned to face him, their noses brushing, causing Jake to snicker and open his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jake paused, then kissed him - softer than before, but completely welcomed. Mike pressed against him, feeling him stiffen up at the touch. “What's wrong?”

“We should fuck more often.”

“Definitely.”

“Right now.”

“I dunno, you _might_ have to convince me.” Mike groaned, but moved below the sheets, sweeping his tongue across the tip of Jake’s hardening cock. Jake's fingers yanked at his hair. “You've convinced me,” he groaned, grip tightening, pulling Mike's hair a little too hard before he came, and Mike sat up, pushing the sheets off him.

“You're _really_ easy to convince.”

Jake laughed, pulling Mike down on top of him. “Five minutes.”

Mike could've stayed there for a million years, an eternity, the rest of his life for all he cared. The ceiling fan sending a soft breeze across them, the sunlight trickling in… God, had the sex been _that_ good?

“This’s nothing like I thought joining the Navy would be like,” Mike whispered.

Jake's eyes were closed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, _Mike_ , I -”

Mike sat up so he was straddling him, and Jake let out a quiet groan. “Let me.”

“Damn. You're kinda bossy,” he said, trying to sit up. Mike pressed his hands against Jake's chest, pushing him back to the bed, earning another groan. “Shit. Really bossy. It's _hot_.”

Mike grinned down at him. “Tell me you have another condom.”

“Back pocket.”

Mike pushed away, stumbling off the bed, then grabbed Jake's pants off the floor. He pulled the condom on and climbed back into the bed. “You want me?”

“Why’re you even askin’?”

“No idea,” he replied, and Jake turned away from him. Mike pressed against him, then pushed in, starting at a steady pace and then harder and quicker until Jake's body spasmed and he came right on the bed. Mike's stomach fizzled, and then -

They collapsed together, limbs intertwined.

“You're gonna kill me,” Jake mumbled.

“What're you gonna do if I ask to go again?”

Jake laughed. “Let you fuck me to death. Why?”

“I've got a few ideas…”

And if they spent five more hours in the motel room, it wasn't like it was a _bad_ thing.


End file.
